


The King of Ducklings

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Little JJ enjoys a nice bath before going to sleep.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The King of Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El rey de los patos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376322) by [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes). 



> It's #randomjjday, and as my brain refuses to give me new content I translated one of my JJ centered fics from long ago.

It was always the same cycle with his son's new toys. It was something Nathalie Leroy had noticed with his most enthusiastic son. Every time he had something completely new, he adored it, he played with it all day long. Sometimes he played with them even at night. One day, another toy came in and his five year old son put the previous toy on a box along with the rest of the previous toys, now forgotten. This completed the cycle so he could give his attention to the new toys.

So when little Jean-Jacques Leroy received a box full of little rubber ducklings for his sixth birthday, it was strange for her watching him playing with them for so long. He used them much more time than he had done with his previous toys. She would let him be, maybe he was learning something new. She enjoyed watching him playing, especially on the bathtub, where right now she was giving a bath to little Jean-Jacques just before going to bed. 

"Are you having fun, son?" She asked while listening to the whispers of her little one, his small hands grabbing one yellow duckling or another. 

"I'm gonna call you Daisy! And you...Uhm...Donald!" He said, taking up two of the ducklings. He turned his head when he listened to his mother's voice "Mommy! Mommy! Look! I'm the King of Ducklings!" The little boy showed her two of the toys, one in each hand, splashing with them in the water. "This one is Daisy and this one is Donald. They're gonna go with all the others'' He said, watching them float at random on the water, his mother smiling at him. 

"What about the others?"

"They're here" Jean-Jacques then showed four more ducklings at his back. "They're already asleep".

"What about that one?" Nathalie asked, pointing at a slightly bigger duckling, lathering his son. 

"Uhm...That one...Ahm...Uhm..." Jean-Jacques took the duckling and squeezed it in his hand, listening to the sound it made, smiling. He squeezed again and this time he laughed, playing some more with the toy. "I know! This one...This one will be my best friend!" He squeezed twice and nodded, laughing "Mister Duck is happy to be my best friend, right mommy?"

She nodded gently, brushing his son's hair, washing it with some shampoo while he was distracted with his little rubber ducks.

"Of course honey"

"Mommy, Can I take my friends to sleep with me?"

"Oh, no you can't. You know they must be in their box"

"But mommy! They're my friends, especially Mister Duck, I can't let them all alone in the box!" Jean-Jacques pouted.

"Then you can take Mister Duck with you"

"Yeeeeesssss!" Jean-Jacques put his hands on the air, celebrating. He splashed once more with the two other ducklings, sliding them through the water leading them with all the others that were already 'asleep'. He took the bigger duckling with him when his mother finished his bath. She was drying all his little body with a towel, Jean-Jacques squeezing the toy in his hands. 

"It's bedtime, honey"

She took his little boy to the bedroom and dressed him up with soft fabric pajamas, long sleeves and long pants. It was going to be cold tonight and the pajamas set will be perfect for keeping him warm. Jean-Jacques sat at the bed to make the night prayers with his mother. When he finished, he laid down in the bed, hugging Mister Duck close to his chest. 

"Mommy?"

"Tell me"

"Can I have a duckling costume? I want to go out with my friends, all of my friends! And walk with Mister Duck with me" He showed her the toy, squeezing it so it would make some noise in front of her.

"Oh, Maybe. We can ask your father tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeeeeees! Tomorrow we're gonna tell dad" He said, excited, but with a low voice because he was already falling asleep. Little Jean-Jacques slowly closed his eyes with the toy in his arms "Goodnight mommy! I love you! I love you so so much!"

"Good night honey" Said his mother, leaning to give him a kiss in the forehead and brushing his hair gently before leaving "I love you too, so so much"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love JJ as a child and a happy time with his mom. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Lots of Life & Love to King JJ!


End file.
